Repeat
by sayonara-kisses
Summary: Maka and Soul find disturbing similarities between their love and Spirit and Kami's. Can they stay together or will history repeat itself? Potential spoilers, violence. Very IC. First story, so flame and love all you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Repeat!**

Description: Maka finds a disturbing similarity her love life and her mother's. Can she and Soul stay together?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: no

_Her father's eyes were wet with tears. Maka looked up at him._

"_Kami…"_

"_I have custody of Maka. Now leave."_

"_I'll give you some money every month—"_

"_I don't want your pity, Spirit. Save it for everyone else at Chupra Cabra's."_

_Maka knew well enough to stay silent._

"Maka!" Maka woke up. Soul was hovering over her with a worried look. "What's going on? You were screaming again."

"N-nothing." In a week, Soul would celebrate becoming a Death Scythe.

"You're worried, aren't you? Don't," He picked her up out of her bed and placed her down on the couch. "Here's some toast."

"…" Maka chewed slowly, hoping that he wouldn't notice anything. He did.

"Maka. Something's wrong. Please tell me."

"…"_ Why can't he forget it? He's more like Papa every day._

"Maka this is uncool." He tried to kiss her but was pushed away.

"I'll tell you what's uncool! Everything about you now that you're a Death Scythe! Look at you. And what about your little 'accident'?"

"Maka. I swear—"

"That it wouldn't happen again? You're like a black hole now."

"Maka look at me," She curled up into a ball, turning away. "LOOK AT ME!" Her eyes shot up to face him. "I love you. You know that. Now tell me what's wrong."

"You're just like him! Why are you doing this to me? I love you. Why?!" With an unexpected kick, she escaped, grabbed her bag and ran out. _I see now. This is just mom and dad all over again. That's it… I'll just go to mom. She'll help. _

**Repeat! Soul**

Soul was dumbfounded. _What's wrong with Maka? _Then it hit him. He flew out of their apartment, grabbing pictures and a box that Maka had tried to hide from him.

"Spirit… I don't know what you did to Kami to lose her, but you better help me keep Maka…"

Spirit. Death Scythe-sama. Ex-husband of the ominous Kami. Maka's idiot father. Papa. Hearing a knock on the door, he opened his eyes, then winced in pain from a hangover. Hearing a curse followed by a slicing sound, he rocketed to his door to find none other than Soul, pointing a hand at his throat. "What did you do to Kami?"

"What's it to you?"

"Everything."

"Too bad. That's something you'll never understand, piano brat."

"Don't think so?"

"I could tell you a long list of things that your rich snotty head couldn't grasp."

"Your throat would be slit by then."

"As i—" Spirit was stopped as a hand was replaced by a blade.

"Good transformation time. Almost as fast as that boy plays violin. What was his name again? Oh, right. WES. I remember. Awful polite, unlike you. Much cooler and much better. He doesn't stick his nose into his partner's family business." Too far.

"WILL YOU EVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY, OLD MAN?!" Wes Evans. The Wes Evans. The one better than anybody. Spirit had nerve.

"Fine. You want me to be serious? Stay away from my daughter. Quit trying to stick your head in too far. I know kids like you. You'll just break her heart."

"Takes one to know one. And too late, 'cause I love Maka."

"Give it up. I wont allow it."

"Yes you will, Spirit-_kun._" A woman's voice cut through the room.

"Nani?! Maka, that's your mom?"

"Hai. We had a little talk. She says your just like Papa."

"True. So even though I know from experience that this could end bad, I know you two love each other very much. And I'm hoping that if I guide Maka through this, you can avoid what happened to me." Spirit grabbed Kami's hand.

"I'll help."

"No you wont."

"Why not? Soul needs to see where to go from my point of view."

"Fine. Okay, Maka?" Maka and Soul were gone. "Wha?"

"They went to their apartment." Spirit tried pulling towards the living room.

"Great. I've been told that a cat is living with them, and I need to talk to her."

"Why can't you talk to me? She can't even refer to herself in first person."

"No. I'm going." She walked out. Following her daughter's soul proved to be difficult with the large crowd of people going to work. It didn't help that she was also riding on Soul's bike. Swearing silently, a pair of hands grabbed her from the street and into a dark alley. The person grinned and clamped her mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Maka and Soul were trapped in a staring contest. Soul had snuck up on her and kissed her while she was making dinner. Now with a face as red as the tomatoes she was cutting she looked at him as the two waited for someone to talk.

"There's smoke coming out of the pasta."

"ACK!" Maka made a dive for the pot but was pulled away from the flaming pasta just in time by Soul. _Do I always have to protect her? _Now her apron was on fire. A few minutes later, they were sitting on the couch with chips and salsa after ordering takeout.

"Um… thanks, Soul. Eep! Soul you just spilled pasta sauce all over you!" He had leaned back on the table, knocking over a bowl of sauce.

"#($&)(W$^)(*^&#)*&#." Soul removed his shirt and wrapping it into a ball, threw it in his room. Maka flinched. _Oh, crud. _His bare chest was now revealed to her. It still carried that big black stitch from their Italy trip. She fell to the floor, crying uncontrollably. "Maka. Don't worry. I protect you because I love you. Really I don't mind it. I'd die if it saved you." More tears. He folded his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. _Thank god Blair works overtime on Fridays. _Suddenly, the door of the apartment ripped open. Blair pounced in, dangling her keys on her tail. Soul and Maka ended the kiss, but he still held on to her. Following Blair was a tall, white haired young man with a bored expression on his face. "WES?!" Soon, his parents followed. "(*)(!*#*^$%)*%^)(%&#)*&#)*??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!)(*&)#(*&!!!!" This was bad. Very very very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Um… yeah. This is chapter 2. All potential plot holes from chapter 1 will be fixed. **

**Repeat! Soul**

Soul gaped at his family. Sure, it was bad if Blair walked in on a scene like this, but it was worse if his family came. And here he was, holding a red-faced girl while shirtless _with the scar he didn't tell them about!!!!_ And just when it couldn't get any worse, Wes unsheathed a camera. _SNAP! SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP!!!!! _

"WES! What was that for?!" _Okay, let's review what's happened. Maka took a nap while I got ready for the party. I decided not to go. And now it's 5:00. Great. That was Mom's happy hour._

"Blackmail. And in case you're wondering, we just came to see if you were coming to the party. Blair told us everything." _Wes and Blair?!_

"Isn't Blair-chan great? Now Blair-chan can tell Death Scythe!"

"Wes stop her! We're dead if Maka's dad finds out!" Wes grabbed Blair by the tail, smirking.

"Sorry, Blair. Anyways…" Soul's parents handed Wes a sheet of paper. " 'Dear Soul: We understand all about your new life now. We have decided to forgive you. In fact, we will embrace this. Upon learning of you and your partner's adventures together, we now proudly…" Wes paused. He fell over, laughing hysterically.

"Gimme that." Soul grabbed the paper. " 'Dear Soul… blah blah blah…. Forgiving…. Blah blah bl…?! Are you serious?" His parents nodded. "No. You've got it all wrong. That's not really—" Maka snatched the paper now. After a few seconds, she looked up at everyone.

"Are you kidding? Um, well, Mr. And Ms. Evans, you're not understanding. 'Partner' in Shibusen terms means your weapon or meister."

"We know," Ms. Evans said. "But we also know what you've gone through with my son, and how much he cares about you." She pointed to Soul's big black stitch. "And you're dating, according to Blair. So why not?"

"Lots of reasons. You know my father?" Soul prayed that Maka knew what she was doing. _Typical. Why do they always go overboard? _

"Indeed. Kami is a very good friend of Wes'. They met while he was on last year's tour. Kami agrees, and she has custody, so it's set. And I'm sure your father wouldn't mind." _Crap. Come to think of it, Wes did mention something about Kami in his letters. But then Kami didn't know about our current situation. And THEY can't know it, either. _Caught in their thoughts, Maka and Soul remained silent for too long. "Good, then. It's settled! You two are now engaged!"

**Repeat! Kami**

Kami had tried to fight against the mystery person in vain. Turning around, _Oh. )*&$#^*$&(#*!#^(!*$^. _It was none other than her ex-husband. For a few seconds, they said nothing. Kami's breathing returned to normal. _Here's come that dopey smile. What does he want? _

"The answer is no, Spirit."

"You didn't even let me speak. I was going to say 'you're lost, aren't you?' "

"Still no."

"Alrighty then. Lead us to Maka's house." Kami hesitated, then tried bluffing. "Wrong way. You REALLY don't know, do you?" She shook he head reluctantly.

"Kya-HOOO! IT IS I, THE GREAT GOD BLACK•STAR! TREMBLE IN FEAR AT MY AWESOMENESS!" _Who're these two? Poor girl. Looks like she needs a lot of motherly instinct and patience._

"Hey Black•Star. This is my ex-wife, Kami. Kami, this is assassin Black•Star and tool Tsubaki. They're the team that brought down the Fey Blade."

"Eto... Nice to meet you, Kami-sama." Tsubaki smiled brightly. "We just wanted to let you know… Remember Wes?"

"Yes. Great violinist."

"He's Soul's big brother."

"Wait. So when I married off Maka to Wes' piano playing little brother—"

"YOU MARRIED OFF OUR LITTLE MAKA?!" Spirit was in shock.

"I. Was. Drunk. Not like you've never done that before. So what?"

"The Evans came to see Soul and Maka. They're having a huge engagement party in two weeks. Speaking of parties, there was going to be one today. When Soul and Maka never showed up, we decided to check on them. And we overheard the conversation."

"AND THERE'LL BE FOOD AND DRINK AND HOT GIRLS! KYA-HOOO!"

Nothing more needed to be said as they ran to the apartment. Too bad they didn't notice that they were being watched…


	3. Chapter 3

**Repeat! Chapter 3**

**Sorry this one took so long. I had writer's block. When I say "Ms. Albarn", I know I should say "Mrs. Albarn". But my "Ms. Albarn" is pronounced "Mizz Albarn". **

**You should know by now that I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Repeat! Kami**

Kami shot towards Maka, following Spirit. _Wait… I don't remember that at all…. I mean, Wes did mention a little brother and joked about him and Maka being together, but still… _The company bombed into the small apartment. Black•Star jumped into the center of the crowded room and bore his eyes right into Soul's parents.

"Kya-hooooo! Did you think that you could marry off our Soul and Maka! I didn't think so! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO IMPRISON THEM INTO THE BINDING ABYSS OF MARRIAGE AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE? YOU"LL HAVE TO GET PAST I, THE GREAT BLACK•STAR!!!!!!!!" To Spirit, Kami, Tsubaki and Black•Star's surprise, Soul burst in a fit of laughter.

"Marriage? So uncool, man. You eavesdrop for a few seconds and assume that?!" He smirked. "But hey, I see why, man. Don't worry, though. My parents were actually going to invite us and everybody to their Valentine's Day Ball. The only reason we freaked out is because the party is the biggest event of the year that the Evans host. Also, the guest MUST be in pairs. If we came, we'd be the youngest there." Tsubaki covered her eyes. Black•Star and Spirit twitched in a mixture of shock, relief and slight disapointment in Black•Star's case. Wes stood up.

"Ms. Albarn, pleasure to meet you again," Wes shook Kami and Spirits hands. "So this is the great Death Scythe, eh? Your ex-wife… !&^%#&%^%$!" Wes was cut off by a quick elbow to the ribs. _Oh God, that was close. Stupid, stupid Wes. _Spirit jumped at the sound of him in the same sentence of his ex.

"Yes, yes, what about Kami and I? C'mon, spit it out, boy!" Spirit's eyes overflowed with tears. He turned to face Kami. "Kaaaaammmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaann ohmygoshdon''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Spirit, you know that when you act like that… _Kami grabbed a book and chucked it at him. Spirit hunched over in fetal position. "OW! Kami- ???? WHY DID YOU TEACH MAKA THAT TRICK???" _…The more I love you._

"Look, Mr. and Ms. Evans, I'm so very sorry for his behavior. It was a pleasure meeting you. We should talk some more about our children, ok? Maka and Soul are going through a rather _turbulent_ phase, shall we say? Tsubaki, you can take your meister and go home now. If you have any difficulties, I can help." Soul's parents nodded and left. Tsubaki and Black•Star vanished in a smoke bomb. Kami looked down at her shoes, now soaked. "Oh, quit crying, will you? If you shut up in the next ten seconds and STAY QUIET UNTIL I SAY SO, I promise you I'll stay at your house while I'm in Death City." Spirit flashed into an emotional void instantly, trying to fight a grin. "Maka, I'm sorry that we couldn't talk more. Call me when you can. Soul, it was nice meeting you. Don't break my daughter's heart or I'll kill you." Maka beamed, oblivious to the gloom lines orbiting around her weapon.

Once at Spirit's house, Kami glanced at her host. _He seems mature enough now. _She opened her mouth. _Good. Still calm. _She drew in air to speak. _Dopey smile, don't appear. Dopey smile, don't appear. _"You can talk now," She muttered. Spirit jumped at his new privilege.

"You still like me," _He's thinking about how I reacted to what he told me. Why does he have to know me so well? _"I know you do."

"I never said I didn't, Death Scythe-_sama,_" He flinched. "How's Stein and Marie?"

"Great. There partnered together now."

"Wow. Marie's just done the impossible. I think that Excalibur was even more annoying on purpose when Stein came to his cave."

"Now stop changing the subject."

"You're the one that encouraged it."

"…" Spirit looked at Kami. _I know that look. Nice try. _Kami dodged a hug. "Please give me another chance, Kami. I love you."

"That's the most cliché thing I've heard you say ever. And no. It'll give Maka the impression that it's alright to let Soul mistreat her and Soul the idea that he can rely on another chance and cheat." At the mention of his daughter's safety, Spirit loosened. "I'll make dinner. If I were you, I'd go take a shower because your pits stink, by the way."

Dinner was eaten in silence. And to Kami's relief, Spirit headed straight to bead after showing her her room without any trouble. But then why were there tears in her eyes when she finally lay in bed? _I do love you. Please don't think that I don't, because you know I do. But you also know what you've done to me. And our love is lost. _As she closed her eyes, she found that she has whispered her thoughts.

"Once lost, something can never be regained," said a familiar voice. Kami fell asleep as a tiny kiss brushed her lips. "Good night, Kami."


End file.
